In recent years, a sound processing apparatus has been developed which processes a sound signal obtained by collecting sound using a plurality of microphones. In such a sound processing apparatus as just described, a technology for suppressing sound from any other direction than a specific direction in a sound signal in order to make it easy to hear sound from the specific direction in the sound signal is being investigated.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-318528.